Show Stopper!
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: "Well I suppose we should get going." Cross/Neah Warnings: yaoi, eventual character death, violence and that's all don't read if you don't like yada yada yada. The problem has been fixed I apologize.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *fires a warning shot* **

**This story will contain yaoi, violence, eventual character death. *looks down at paper* yep that's it.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Neah's POV

The silence was almost deafening. I could hear my own heartbeat thump away erratically. It was growing to be a nuisance but I ignored it so I could make sure my face wouldn't heat up in my music teacher's presence.

'So far so good.' I thought to myself as I walked as quietly as I could.

"Yes Neah? Professor Cross asked me without looking up from his work. I flinched from the use of my first name. I've already told him a multitude of times to call me by last name like he would with the other students but I didn't mention anything about it so I just bit my tongue for a good couple of seconds until I let myself speak.

"When will we be performing?" I asked him. He finally looked up and I swear his red hair swayed and the eye that was visible glinted with mischief. I heard a sharp intake of breath and hoped to god it wasn't me who made that rather interesting sound.

"We'll be on in about twenty minutes. Make sure you don't do anything stupid." He told me and I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice that somehow always manages to set me on fire and gradually melts me down. I nodded dumbly and walked quietly to my seat. Once I was at my seat I brought my book out so I could calm down, books always calm me down.

The hero was strapped to the table. Rope had been wrapped around him. The villain knelt down to his level and whispered in his ear: "Prepare for a mixture of pain and pleasure."... I abruptly snapped the book shut and shook my head.

'I really should have seen that coming.' I thought as a bit of my hair fell in front of my face I blew it away without much effort. I looked around the room seeing nothing if interest except for Professor Cross. He was basically perfection and imperfection incarnate. But after this year I can finally begin pursuing him.

"Everybody it's time for our performance." A voice spoke. My head snapped straight up to see who decided to interrupt my daydreaming but it was just the person who I had been daydreaming about so it was ok with me. I got out of my seat and pushed the chair underneath the table so I started walking out of the room to the passageway to the stage.

"Ok everybody. Make everyone back home proud!" Professor Cross spoke in a hushed whisper.

I took a deep breath and started to sing with the rest of the tenors.

_"Soshite bouyaha..." _

_*song continues*_

_*song ends*_

I could hear the thundering applause as the curtains closed. Professor Cross directed us off the stage after the stage and we all headed back to the Green Room.

"There was so many people! How did we even manage out there!?" My classmates Jasdevi exclaimed. I shrugged even though I knew my answer for my superior concentration. Everyone was leaving even them.

"Just you and me now eh Neah? Professor Cross asked me. I nodded.

"How do you think we went Professor Cross?" I questioned him. I genuinely wanted an answer. His opinion is very important to me.

"I think you put on a magical performance, not just for the audience but yourselves as well and because of that I have something I would rather enjoy giving you." Professor Cross stated. I cocked my head to the side. My body had a pair of strong arms that were firmly wrapped around me. It was rather surprising according to the unmanly shriek that I managed to let out even if I was a little shell-shocked at the whole situation in general.

I was being kissed.

On the lips.

By my music teacher.

It isn't everyday that I could feel heat emanating from my face but I could feel it so I knew it was there. He pulled away from my face so we could both catch our breath.

"There's someone walking towards the door." I whispered to him, he nodded then backed off to a more respectable distance and made his smile teasing and began poking me.

"What's going on Neah?"

Our heads snapped to the direction where the voice was. It was Mana.

"I was teasing him about a few girls nothing more." Professor Cross responded smoothly. I looked away and covered my face with one of my hands. Mana and the professor were just laughing at my expense.

"Ok Neah. I better get you home so you don't drive into a tree." Mana told me.

"W-what!" I spluttered.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep." Mana pointed out. I huffed.

"You should get going Neah. Don't worry I'll see you again in class." Professor Cross stated. I nodded then I dashed for the door so neither of them could see my red face.

**A/N: Yes this was necessary. No I don't regret a thing. Yes constructive criticism would be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

Show Stopper!

A/N: Going to switch Neah's and Allen's relative roles in this. Allen is the Uncle and Neah is the Nephew.

-theindestructablecuestick

Cross' POV

-Next Day-

"So Cross! What do you think of the newest pack?" Allen asked me. I got a lazy grin thrown my way and I was immediately confused as to how I should answer that question.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I hurriedly drunk my alcohol so I could get the hell out of there. Allen smirked.

Shit.

Allen smirking is never a good sign. It usually means you either a) pissed him off to no end, b) he knows what you're up to or c) he knows you did something that you could actually get in trouble for.

Damn.

"Say Cross. Anyone you found a particular interest in yet?" I was asked. I was about to snort at the question until a certain black-haired boy appeared in my mind's eye and I simply shook my head.

"No and if you're insinuating that I seem to like anyone more than a simple student-teacher relationship I will have to inform you that you are incorrect." I told him. I was hoping that would destroy any fantasies he had. But that only brought a derisive snort from Allen.

"Don't be ridiculous Cross. What happened to the times when you could shoot like the best of them, bring home a woman or three and drink until everyone was almost certain you had drunk your way to death?" Allen asked me. I just laughed at him.

"Unlike most I had the guts to grow the actual fuck up." I told him. He just nodded and kept on drinking. We kept on drinking in silence.

-Next Day-

I tried to lift myself up but it wasn't an easy task. I heard a bit of laughter a few metres away from me.

"Want some help?" The laughing voce asked. My eye was too heavy so I couldn't crack it open to see who my saviour was.

"Yes." I stated. I was immediately pulled up so I could sit up. I turned to the side to see my saviour and I opened my eye to brush the sleep out of it.

Well.

This is bad.

My rescuer who just helped me up and fed me is none other than Neah Walker.

"Neah? Did you find me bumbling down the road last night and took me in?" I asked him.

"No Uncle Allen brought you here saying you were such a downer and also said he would talk to you around 1pm so you have enough time to get rid of your hangover." Neah explained. Well it explains why I recognize the house at least. I walked to the kitchen ready to eat some food.

"Oi Cross. Yours are the eggs and bacon slices." Allen pointed them out to me and walked out. I nodded my thanks and began to eat. It was odd eating with an inebriated edge but I managed. I ate it all and walked out to the yard where Allen and Neah were sitting.

"Who made the food?" I asked the two of them. Neah put his hand up a tiny bit as if he was in a classroom. I smirked a bit on the outside on the inside I was terrified as to what Mana (once he found out) and Allen might do to me. So I toned everything down and knelt down and kissed his cheek.

"Kiss the cook right?" Allen asked.

"That's right." I replied. Allen walked over and kissed the top of Neah's head.

Allen's POV

I knew he had a thing for one of his students I just didn't know who. When I think about it Neah being his choice would make a fair amount of sense. However it would be a bit awkward seeing how Cross and I have been comrades together suffering through the poisonous disease known as friendship but we managed. I noticed Cross and Neah had been playing with each others hair. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oi Cross. Follow me I need to talk to you a few minutes." I told him. Cross looked up and nodded.

Cross' POV

So I'm finally dying now. Let's see how much Allen will kill me. I looked to him and noticed he had crossed his arms.

"You wanted to talk to me Allen?" I questioned him. I was lucky my voice wasn't stuttering otherwise that would've been some great mockery material for Allen to use against me.

"What do you truly think about Neah?" Allen interrogated me. I clicked my tongue thoughtfully at the question.

"Well he is a good student and a nice friend and umm...I don't know if I should say anything else." I told him quietly. Allen nodded.

"Say the rest Cross." Allen replied. I nodded.

"He is my antidote. Yet he isn't. He's just him and I refuse to have anyone else." I admitted. Allen tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well you're lucky. Every time he has you he comes home saying he had the hot bastard teacher again and rants and if we ever talk about you-yes we've talked about you a few times during dinner now shut up-he goes red in the face, makes an endearing insult about you up and excuses himself to his room." Allen told me. I may or may not have looked like a fish at that particular point in time. But then I sort of snapped back to reality.

"What kind of insults?" I asked Allen.

"Let's see...well there's idiot, pain in the arse and bastard teacher. The last one is like his personal nickname." Allen informed me. I was relieved to know that it wasn't an insult.

"Ha. He's a little shit as usual." I stated. Allen grinned at that one.

"Can't help but agree with that. But Cross I will give you permission to pursue Neah but I have two rules." Allen started.

"Only two!?" I asked him.

"Yes shut up. Rule 1: No sex under this roof while we are home. Rule 2: Neah makes the other rules, his being his rules." Allen finished. I was perfectly fine with both rules.

Hold on just a minute!

"Did you just say no sex here while you're home..?" I asked him. That got a smirk out of Allen.

"Why of course! However if you hurt him more than he can stand you have to back off a fair bit. Always clean up afterwards though or you sir are going to be in some serious shit." Allen told me in serious tone of voice.

"I'm alright with that. Now let's go back to Neah." I walked out to the garden and Neah looked at me as if he was looking for any flesh wounds.

"All clean." He stated and began to talk to Allen. I didn't notice any of the chatter until I was asked a question.

"Pardon?"I asked them. Allen and Neah rolled their eyes.

"What is the next topic for theory in class?" Allen prompted me. I thought for a moment.

"The effects music has on the brain and how influential it may or may not be." I told them. It was going to be an interesting theory topic that's for sure.

"Wow. I can't wait!" Neah exclaimed. He stood to his feet then ran over and gave me a fairly awkward hug.

Neah's POV

It may have seemed somewhat out of place but I truly enjoyed the theory lessons that Cross dished out. It wasn't like we had to read from a textbook either we had to use our brains. I finally realized that I was still displaying affection to him so I backed off a bit. I just laid down next to him enjoying his presence.

**A/N: I am not dying from these two what are you talKING ABout.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
